Vataé Amortentia
by BrocoliK
Summary: ¿Seshomaru tiene a Kagome en sus brazos? -capítulo único -Dejen sus comentarios -¿alguna recomendación para una próxima historia?


El mundo gira y mi cabeza va a explotar. Acabamos de caer en una trampa de Naraku. Mi último recuerdo es haber tomado a Rin y Shipoo en mis brazos, he instruirle a este último que no soltara a la niña, antes que se abriera un abismo bajo nuestros pies.

No puedo seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos, pues los estruendosos gritos de Inuyasha me llaman a la conciencia total, aunque no puedo entender el motivo de su berrinche, por lo cual, antes de abrir mis ojos le jalo un mechón de su cabello, ya que me lleva en sus brazos.

Grr… suena el sonido de su molestia, doble razón para sospechar que este no es inuyasha, pues la voz es unas décimas más roncas, además una reacción tan poco escandalosa no concuerda con la infantil mitad bestia.

¡Señor Seshomaru, la señora Ahome está despertando! Suena mi confirmación, bendita Rin y su inocencia; Ya entiendo lo que sucede y no quiero abrir mis ojos. Él me lo advirtió, no diría nada, pero, jamás me dejaría en los brazos de su medio hermano, la verdad los meses de paciencia de Seshomaru me asombran, aunque sospecho que se deben a la necesidad de ocultar sus debilidades ¿Qué harían los monstruos al enterarse que el señor del oeste tiene corazón? Y este se inclina por una simple sacerdotisa.

¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucedió? Pregunto mientras levanto la cabeza del cómodo hombro de mi peliplata mayor. ¿Qué que pasa? ¡Qué que pasa! Me pregunta mi compañero de aventuras con una mezcla de sorpresa y reprimenda. Estas en los brazos del imbécil de mi hermano y te veo muy cómoda ahora que has despertado. ¿No te asquea estar en los brazos del que una vez te trato de matar?

Siento como se tensan los brazos, del que ahora se es el amor de mi vida. Inuyasha, sabes muy bien que Seshomaru nos ha estado ayudando en el último tiempo y gracias a él hemos adquirido muchos fragmentos, no es el enemigo, lo sabes, es más yo lo sé y confió ciegamente en él, además, no hables sin pensar, pues estoy segura de que no te asquean todas las personas que te han tratado de matar.

No sé si reír o llorar, el pobre de inuyasha empieza a sudar de forma desmedida, y a mirar nerviosamente a Sango, Miroku, incluso a Shipoo. Pero cuando sus ojos se encuentran con kikio es cuando se olvida de todo y se da cuenta que está en reales problemas.

Momento en que la sacerdotisa es estrechada con mayor fuerza y conducida a un lugar apartado, por Seshomaru, que tiene la mandíbula tensa y muestra un fuego abrazador en sus ojos.

Dime sacerdotisa ¿soy un juego para ti? ¿Soy tu consuelo cuando mi hermano se va con la mujer que ama? Te sentirías mejor en los brazos de él, deberías saber que nadie se ríe del señ….. No alcanza a terminar, pues la chica se aferra a su cuello con fuerza y estampa sus labios en los de él

No quiero pelear contigo, hace día no nos vemos y ¿esto es lo primero que me dices?

Todavía no lo puedo creer, cuando empezamos a tener, lo que sea que tenemos, me di cuenta de que esta imponente bestia tenia sus inseguridades y era hasta tierna, pero a veces estás inseguridades le hacen lastimar a las personas. Mecanismo de autodefensa creo, pero yo también tengo dudas, a veces dudo de su amor, necesito resolver esta duda que me carcome, antes de arriesgar todo por él

Tú me haces estas preguntas, pero como podrías ser un remplazo de tu hermano cuando te reconozco con los ojos cerrados, porque tu pelo es más suave, tu tono de voz más ronca me hace vibrar y me transporta a momentos que hemos vivido, que me sonroja, tan solo recordar.

Pero dime tú ¿Que soy yo para el gran señor del oeste? ¿te avergüenza la simple humana, o quizás no?, ¿solo soy un instante efímero en tus milenios de vida, una simple ramera que te divierte por unos segundos? Pues me instas a probar los brazos de otro. Quizás tengas razón debería hacerte caso ¿Quién sabe? podría sacudirme el amor que siento por ti, en los brazos y caricias de otro.

Luego de las palabras de la pelinegra, surgen unos segundos de silencio, y cuando ella se iba con su cara abatida. La estola del estoico señor del oeste se aferra a la cintura de esta y la acerca a él.

Siento como algo se aferra a mi cintura y en unos segundos mi espalda esta presionada al pecho de Seshomaru y siento su respiración en mi oreja antes que empiece a hablar.

Por eso no se lo has dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a esa cazadora de demonios, mujer ingenua, si estuve de acuerdo en ocultarlo es por no dejar blancos abiertos al estúpido Naraku. Pero si tu confías en alguien puedes decirle todo lo que quieras. ¿Qué te estoy arrogando a los brazos de otro?, .ja (suena su risa siniestra) mujer ingenua, si otro te tocara un pelo, de forma indebida, sería su sentencia de muerte. En el momento que te entregaste a mí, decidiste que sería el único que tocaría tu piel, te tomaría en sus brazos y se hundiría en ti. Lo entiendes, tu no eres mi novia, eres mi mujer, la señora del oeste y cuando muera Naraku todos lo sabrán. Vitae Amortentia, mi ingenua sacerdotisa, nunca podrás escapar de mí. Y no puedes decir que no te di la oportunidad de escapar.

Con la chica en Shock y con Sechomaru con sus posesivas manos sobre las caderas de esta, Inuyasha que había ido a buscarlos repetía con asombro "Vitae Amortentia". Pues no lo podía creer; El frío y egoísta Seshomaru había hecho un pacto, que le permitía compartir para siempre con Ahome su vida y el precio de esto, para él, era ofrecer su fidelidad eterna a la sacerdotisa


End file.
